


Despite their words

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Star Trek: The Next Generation [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Character, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Rude Klingons, non human character, rude Vulcans, space mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Two commissions, one of Klingons and one of Vulcans, are invited over to the Enterprise while they negotiate the use of a planet they are both interested in.No one expected their guests' peculiar interests in two of their officers.(OR Data and Geordi are in love and people in space can be rude and mean)
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Star Trek: The Next Generation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790047
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Despite their words

**Author's Note:**

> This all started by me wanting vulcans to call Geordi and Data t'hy'las and it ended up making both Vulcans and Klingons assholes. 
> 
> The Klingons don't see how Geordi can be an efficient officer, and the Vulcans don't understand how Data can be considered a living being. 
> 
> (It's bigotry isn't it)

This mission was actually supposed to be one with no kind of problems whatsoever, one of the easiest they were ever given since the Enterprise D ever left the bay. Being from completely different end of the emotional spectrum, Klingons and Vulcans still had quite the difficulty to talk to each other in diplomatic terms, so the Enterprise crew was asked to oversee the negotiations about a new base that would give both peoples access to new information, and that would have to be shared by them.

As usual, the Enterprise escorted the Klingon and Vulcan ship to the location where would be constructed the new base, a small planet in a Ghoran system, situated closer to the Klingon empire, but nearby another system that brought the Vulcans extreme cultural interest, since there were rumors of a possible branch of their ancestors towards that direction. The three federation vessels arrived together at the planet, Ghoran III, and Picard offered the enterprise as the medium ground for discussions.

Since the negotiations could last from one to around seven days, Picard gave the guests (seven Klingons and four Vulcans) their own quarters, in case they would rather remain inside the Enterprise, and full access to all and every information they required and wanted. On the first day, the guests were all taken to the Ten Forward for a greeting, being served food and drink that the replicators provided. As usual, the Klingons were not big fans, and the Vulcans seemed rather uncomfortable with the Klingon's food of choice, but they were all civil towards each other, and better than that, seemed to ignore the next days of negotiations for a rather calming and interesting night of conversations and food appreciation.

All senior officers were invited to the greetings, and only them, considering the extent of the delegations. Worf busied himself with the Klingons while they remained together for the beginning of the night, and Riker tried to also get himself acquainted with his friend's people, while Deanna and Beverly focused on the Vulcans, feeling as if their more intellectual approach could give them insights for simple, every day conversations. Picard remained at the bar, talking to Guinan, while Geordi and Data were requested to remain on the bridge for the time being, until the change of shift that would happen in around one hour.

"I don't get it. Why do we have to watch the shift while they are all having fun and eating food? That's so unfair" Geordi complained, although halfheartedly, and Data looked over at him while sitting on the captain's chair, Geordi by his side as first commander.

"Our shift will be over in less than fifty minutes. It will not be long before we can join our friends" he assured, but Geordi only chuckled and leaned back on the chair.

"Data I'm joking. I don't really care, after all, Vulcans and Klingons are not exactly my friends."

"You work with at least three Vulcans and one Klingon" Data said, confused, and Geordi sighed while looking at him. Sometimes it was hard to just talk to Data, specially while he was on command. He just took everything too seriously.

"I like them. I mean the species themselves. Klingons can be very aggressive and Vulcans can be extremely condescending. I don't mind befriending them or working with them but this type of meeting? I would rather avoid it."

"I see. You feel uncomfortable around them. I understand, but do not share your thoughts" Data responded, shifting his eyes towards the screen of the ship again. "I have high interest in knowing all I can about other species, and face to face contact seems to be the most efficient way of doing so. Talking and interacting with Klingons and Vulcans whom do not work at this vessel could bring me some interesting knowledge about their cultures. Especially in occasions such as this. Vulcans and Klingons rarely have common objectives."

"Yeah that is something very interesting to think about... although I have to say, I bet this will be a mess of an agreement" Geordi said, smiling at Data, who looked at him once again puzzled. "I mean, imagine those two going down and working together? I can only see a mess coming from that."

"Vulcans and Klingons value good work, honor and respect. I do not believe they will have any difficulty dealing with each other if their objectives do not directly overlap."

"I think they will have problems no matter what" he chuckled, and looked back down at the screen on his chair, checking on some of the ship's systems and sighing to himself. "Riker's job is boring. I don't want to ever be a first officer."

"It is only boring when you have a calm surrounding such as today's. Usually it is very intense and charged with responsibilities."

"Data, let me complain? I like complaining. For the sake of complaining."

"... of course Geordi."

"Thank you."

The rest of the shift went by fast, and once it was over, they gave the posts to the officers that would follow and took out to their quarters. Well, more specifically, Data's quarters, where they would shower, change, and head over to the part at ten forward.

"I do not believe you should consider it a party, Geordi" Data said once they were inside his quarters, the android heading to the replicator while Geordi immediately started to undress. "It is just a gathering. Nothing to celebrate."

"Alright you know what I mean" he chuckled, taking off his visor and sighing at the relief it gave him just as he felt a ball of fur rubbing against his leg. "Hey Spot. Data is making your bowl, don't worry."

"Here Spot" he heard Data call, and the cat rushed away from his legs while meowing loudly. He chuckled, taking off the rest of his clothes and putting his visor again just to fold them and place them over the chair, turning around to see Data kneeling next to Spot, caressing her fur. He couldn't help but smile, but soon tilted his head.

"Aren't you going to shower?"

"I do not require showers" Data responded, automatically as usual, and then looked up at Geordi who was undressed, apart from his underwear, uniform nicely folded next to him. "However, if you wish to have company..."

"I do, get naked" Geordi chuckled, walking to Data as he stood up, leaning up to press a kiss to the android's lips while his hands moved to his back and unzipped the uniform. Data helped him by pulling his arms off the sleeves, but did not break their kiss, head tilting to the side and leaning forward to respond to it.

Once his torso was naked, Geordi slid his hands over his chest and stomach, biting softly on Data's bottom lip and pulling him closer, a move that the android did not wait to respond. His hands found their place at Geordi's waist, touching his spine and then back to his hip bones, making him breathe softly against Data's mouth, happy but also somewhat hesitant.

"Ugh, I hate to say this, but we can't be late for the meeting" Geordi himself whispered, using all his good will to part from Data, leaving the android with an expression that to someone who knew him, meant the closest he could feel to disappointment.

"You are correct. I will aid you on your shower, we may continue this later."

"Yeah. I guess that will have to do."

The shower was quick (despite how many times they had to stop each other from going further than a shower), and soon they were both clean, smelling nice, and properly dressed. They left Data's quarters towards the ten forward holding hands, something they usually did in their off times, the ship's personal already growing used to their relationship.

Once inside the bar, they made their way towards the captain first, saying their polite hellos, before the guests' attention was called to present them.

"Tegak. Lur. Meet my officers, lieutenant commander LaForge, my chief engineer, and lieutenant commander Data, my second officer. Data, LaForge, these are Tegak and Lur, representatives of the Klingon and Vulcan commissions respectively."

"So that is the blind commander we heard much about" Tegak said, suddenly, accompanied by interested sounds coming from his comrades. "We were interested in you, you see, mister LaForge, for in our culture we don't allow weak children to grow and keep their defects."

It was always a possibility when dealing with others species, but Geordi was never fully prepared when someone just outright said something like that. It had happened before, it wouldn’t be the last time, but it sure as hell didn't feel nice.

However they did not have time to respond to the rude commentary, for Lur began to speak right after Tegak.

"Forgive our Klingon counterparts, they surely don't understand the value that a person could have even without one of their main functions, however we too were interested in knowing more, not about commander LaForge, but your second officer commander Data" he said, and the Vulcans all gathered to look at Data. "We had never heard of such a species of machine with functions almost realistic, with such a high capacity for understand logical behavior and acting accordingly. We never believed the construction of such a... specimen would be necessary or even needed, let alone allowed to wonder without any supervision."

Well, that was awkward.

The Vulcans and Klingons were surrounding Geordi and Data like children in a zoo, and the crew around them were extremely uncomfortable. However Geordi and Data themselves were speechless, for a moment at least, just staring at the two peoples in complete shock.

"I may be mistaken but I do not believe either of your approaches towards us were respectful" Data said, because he didn't really get speechless for too long, while Geordi simply moved closer to him, both to give him backup and to calm himself down. The Vulcans and Klingons both seemed surprised by the answer.

"We never meant to be disrespectful" the Vulcans said, and the Klingons nodded in agreement.

"To us it is no disrespect to be blunt and honest."

"Um, please, if you would allow me to talk to my commanding officers, return to your tables, I am sure this was just a big misunderstanding" Picard said, smiling at them and nodding for Riker, Worf, Deanna and Beverly to get the commissions away from Geordi and Data, and they did as much, taking the groups back to the table they were now sharing. The Vulcans and Klingons kept looking over their shoulders at Data and Geordi, while the two awaited for their captain's orders.

Picard did not seem very happy though.

"In all honesty I will not blame neither of you if you decide to leave this meeting" he said, and both Geordi and Data looked at him confused. "I mean they were... they are quite too much, I don't want to make neither of you uncomfortable."

"If we leave, will that not be considered rude?" Data asked in all honesty, as he usually did and Picard gave them a short nod.

"Yes but what they just did was not at all nice either."

"We can handle ourselves captain, don't worry about it. Right Data?" Geordi asked, smiling at him, holding his hand, and Data gave him and the captain a nod.

"Most certainly sir."

"Very well... then feel free to grab some food and join us."

Following their captain's advice, they headed towards the food table while Picard walked over, sitting down at the table with the rest of the committees and officers. Soon, Data and Geordi joined them, sitting next to each other, Data closer to the Klingons and Geordi closer to the Vulcans, out of pure intuition.

Once they were settled, the Vulcans were the first to speak up.

"Forgive our ways, we did not mean to make any of you uncomfortable" Lur said, giving Data a nod. "We were simply intrigued, that is all."

"Curiosity does often come with fear, and fear can provoke uncertainty and uneasiness, so I understand your reaction. Although I must assure you, I am incredibly self sufficient" Data said, in a manner that left all his crew members proud. The Vulcans seemed slightly offended, something Data did not notice, while the Klingons spoke up as well.

"We also did not mean at harm. We may be more... rude than we intend towards races that are not used to our bluntness" Tegak said, trying to make a more diplomatic approach, and Geordi gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, I get it all the time. I am, however, the best engineer in the fleet precisely because of my ability to see more and better than any other human or Klingon, something that makes me quite fitting for my position. It also made me work harder to get here, so I am surely extremely qualified."

The Klingons, such as the Vulcans, did not seem very happy with the response they received, but at least the subject was forgotten for a while. Deanna made sure to shift their conversation's topic towards anything else, ending up on the negotiations that would be going through that week, diverging all attention from the quite rude responses from their guests. Picard was clearly relieved, and so were the others, and Geordi and Data did not fear for a moment to interrupt and put their own ideas into the conversation.

Eventually it came time for the desserts, and Guinan gave them all their favorites, including the Klingons' and Vulcans'. While they ate, Geordi having chosen a nice earthling soufflé to finish the night, he accidentally spilled some on his chin without noticing, and being his boyfriend as he was, Data did not second guess his decision to pick up a napkin and gently wipe it out. It would have been something to discard had them not been the focus of their guests' attention throughout the evening, and even something that small could bring them back to their previous subjects, but now in a whole new lighting.

"What are you doing?" one other Klingon, named Aror, asked, his voice clearly showing signs of answer. The enterprise crew was confused for a moment, unsure what he was referring to, but the Vulcans were quick to point it out.

"He is speaking to you, commander" T'sha said, being she the first hand of Lur. Her eyes were focused on Data, so he looked between the groups, laying his napkin down on the table once more.

"Did I do anything wrong?" he asked, honestly not knowing what they were referring to, and Aror was quick to explain.

"You just cleaned LaForge's chin! As if he was a baby or... or a woman!"

"Don't be so rude to the android, I bet it was only performing its job" Lur said, looking at Aror with a light tilt of head. "I bet it would have done the same with any of its crew members."

"LaForge was just saying how he does not need anyone to baby him, this is disrespect at its fullest! At least, if he truly is as independent as he claims to be" Tegak responded, causing the Vulcans to shake their heads in disagreement.

"We should not deny anyone to perform their duties, as strange as it may seem. I am sure commander LaForge does not mind allowing Data to fulfill all its tasks, as insignificant as they may be."

"Well we think that someone as strong as Data should not be given such tasks!"

"Okay that is enough!" Picard cried out, standing up, slamming his hands on the table and making both groups look at him in surprise. "You are all way out of line! I don't mean to be rude, I am sure both of you are anxious about this new base and the negotiations, but this is over the limits! Commander Data and commander LaForge are two incredible crewmembers, two of my most trusted officers, and two genuinely good people, and you two are not going to impose your beliefs and outdated thoughts in this ship any further. Are we clear?"

"Yes, of course captain" Lur said, voice softer, and Tegak gave him a nod, despite clearly looking offended.

"Good. Now this greeting is over. Worf, Riker, please show our guests their quarters. Now" Picard demanded, and the two together with the Klingon and Vulcan group stood up, while leaving the rest behind. After they were gone, Picard sat down again and sighed, rubbing his temples and looking at his officers. "I am sorry for this. I had no idea."

"We are not mad at you sir" Geordi assured, and Data gave him a nod.

"Thank god. Because I would not blame you if you were."

After the guests left, they waited for Riker and Worf to come back and finished their desserts. Their talk was minimal and somewhat awkward due to what had just happened, except obviously for Data, who simply did not quite understand yet the awkwardness of human nature. So he kept talking about everything and anything, and the others listened, glad at least to have someone to keep on the mood despite how bad things had gone.

Once back to their quarters, Data walked over to check on Spot, finding her curled up on the couch and petting her head while Geordi went to the bathroom to get changed and cleaned up. Once ready, he went to bed, and watched with a smile as Data put on some pajamas and laid next to him, their eyes meeting up before Geordi removed the visor and settled down.

"This dinner certainly was interesting, to say the least" he commented, curling up as soon as Data's arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, enjoying some time with the darkness.

"Geordi, I must ask if you are being sarcastic or not" Data said, his mouth moving gently over Geordi's hair, making him even cozier. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm not. It sucked but it was also quite entertaining. I had never seen the captain so angry and ready to defend us before. Feels nice."

"I am glad you are not upset. I know sometimes talking about your blindness can make you... sore."

"That is the word D" he nodded, nuzzling against his android, pressing his face against Data's chest, finding comfort and warmth in the position. "It did make me upset at first, but honestly, for a bunch of Klingons, it wasn't too bad. Now those Vulcans talking about you... ugh made me sick to my stomach."

"I have to admit it was quite surprising to hear such outdated thoughts coming from Vulcans, since I always considered them to be a species of intelligent and rational beings that did not fall into prejudice traps. However it does appear that I was wrong in my assumption."

"The way they just kept calling you by 'it', ugh" Geordi groaned, pulling him closer, gripping onto his pajama's shirt. "I hate it. I hate when people treat you as if you're not a person."

"I am no-"

"Data. You are. You're an android but you are a person and they have no right to call you an 'it'" he said firmly, turning his head upwards. "You're a man. You think of yourself as a man. You use male pronouns. They don’t have the right to diminish you like that."

"I understand Geordi, and I agree, but I also do not get offended by it" Data said, and Geordi rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah yeah you don't have feelings, well I do, and you are my partner. I am allowed to feel empathetic towards you."

"I am not stating you are wrong Geordi. I just wish you would not feel as bad as you currently are for something that has to do with me."

"I get it... sorry" Geordi whispered, and yawned softly. "I should rest."

"Yes you should. Let us rest, we have a busy schedule tomorrow."

The next few days passed almost normally. The Vulcans and Klingons had much to discuss, going from briefing to briefing with almost no interruption, stopping at night to return to their quarters and sleep. By the fourth day of negotiations, the finally reached an agreement, and to seal it, decided to have another celebration at ten forward, once again calling all senior officers for the gathering.

Picard approached his two officers before the meeting that time, taking them privately inside his ready room.

"You can skip this evening's celebration if you so desire. I have no wish of making my officers uncomfortable" he said, and Geordi and Data looked at each other before nodding to Picard.

"Thank you for the heads up captain, but we are going anyway" Geordi said, and Data agreed.

"Yes sir. It would not be polite, and it could also be seen as an act of weakness, something we do not wish to convey to our guests."

"Very well. But please, feel welcome to leave whenever you deem necessary" he said, and dismissed them right after. The rest of the day was calm, uneventful, and by the time the celebration would begin, they were both in Data's room again, getting themselves ready.

"Do you think I could escape this time on wearing something that isn't uniform?" Geordi asked, showing a nice piece of clothing he had bought from one of the many starbases they had gone to over the years. Data looked at it, analyzing the style, color and fabric, before nodding.

"I think you could easily wear that piece of clothing and not be reprimanded" he assured, putting on his own uniform garments, and Geordi smiled to himself, giving him a nod. He got dressed, all ready to leave, and Data gave Spot her food before they left, and turned around to face his partner.

Unlike what he expected, not only Geordi was looking quite handsome on the suit-like garments he wore, but he was also surprisingly not wearing his visor, and instead was holding in his hand something he rarely every used.

"Shall we, Data?"

"Geordi, are you certain you wish to go to this event with your cane? Where is your visor?" he asked, but the man was already making his way to him, tapping the ground gently and easily finding his spot in front of Data, the smile never leaving his face.

"Who needs that? I can find my way perfectly on my own. Besides, it will give those Klingons more to gossip about" he said, offering his arm, to which Data took without delay, quite amused and also slightly worried by his partner's decision.

"Very well" Data said, even though he reached out and grabbed the visor from the table, putting it in the inner pocket of his dress before heading with Geordi towards the door. "If I am being honest, I find you... more attractive and also cuter, when you use your cane."

"Do you? Really?" Geordi asked, surprised, and Data began half guiding him through the hallways towards the turbolift, noticing but ultimately ignoring the looks from the crewmembers that passed by them. They would never say it out loud, but Data noticed how uncomfortable they were whenever Geordi openly showed his disability to them.

"Yes, really. Although I am biased, since everything you do usually causes me to like you more" he said, and Geordi grinned wider, holding his arm a bit tighter and looking towards his face, although somewhat off to the right.

"You are making my ego way too big, and my heart way too warm Data."

"As long as you are happy, that is my goal."

They reached the turbolift and once inside, Geordi gave the room a quick pass of his cane before looking up at Data again.

"Did anyone look at us funny while in the hallways?"

"If you mean stared, then yes, some crewmembers stared" Data said, never able to lie even when it would be considered a smart move. "They are not used with seeing you without your visor. Honestly Geordi, no one is."

"I know... I... I'm doing this to show the Klingons I can handle myself just fine even without my visor but... I'm starting to feel somewhat insecure" he said, his voice softening, and Data looked at him with worry. "it has been years since I last willingly walked around without my visor. It feels so... vulnerable, not being able to see anything. It's all dark... all the time."

"I understand" Data said, placing his free hand on top of Geordi's, the one that was holding his arm. "However, I am right here with you. I will not let anything happen to you. And if you ever feel too overwhelmed, we can always leave. I also brought your visor as a backup, so if you ever wish to use it, you can always ask me for it."

"You... you're so thoughtful Data" Geordi chuckled, and Data felt the difference already, liking when he moved closer and leaned against him. "Thank you. I think I can do this."

"I know you can" he assured, and kissed Geordi's head gently. "Now, get ready. We are almost there."

The turbolift door opened and they made their way out, Data allowing Geordi to guide their way. He had the ship memorized in his head, so he had no difficulty in knowing where to turn and where to go. His cane allowed him not to hit the walls or the people passing by, but Data remained aware in case someone would come too close and bump into Geordi. They reached the Ten Forward quickly, and once the door opened, they made their way inside, no one really paying them any attention.

"Can you help me reach the captain? It's too nosy, I can't make out his voice" Geordi requested, and Data agreed, gently leading him through the crowd towards the captain, who was chatting with Riker, Lur and Tegak.

"Lur and Tegak are next to the captain, and so is commander Riker" Data warned Geordi quietly, and then stopped next to the group. When they approached, the four turned to look at them, all showing some surprise upon seeing Geordi's white eyes and the way he was smiling somewhat away from all of them.

"Captain, Commander" Geordi greeted, and smiled at them, holding his cane closer to himself while leaning against Data. "Tegak, Lur."

"LaForge. Data" Picard said, with a tint of proudness in his voice, while Riker grinned in contentment. "I'm glad you could join us for this moment."

"So are we sir. We are happy the Klingons and Vulcans were able to reach an agreement" Data said, noticing how uncomfortable Tegak looked, while trying not to show it to the others. However, Klingons were not good at hiding what they felt.

"I'm sorry, I had been so busy the last few days I barely heard anything about the negotiations. What is it that you two were discussing about? What are your interests in this area?" Geordi asked, making Data confused for a second. He knew exactly what were the plans for each species, but apparently Geordi just wanted to start a conversation.

"Well, we have the interest in the mining possibilities the planet has to offer" Tegak said, and Lur nodded.

"And we wish to study the nebula on the system nearby, but we need a scientific base to support the study closer to the phenomenon."

"I hope you two can help each other. This planet is not all too big" Geordi said, smiling, and Riker chuckled.

"I think they are already turning into friends, Geordi. It's not something I would worry about" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Lur and Tegak, who seemed to immediately turn uncomfortable again. Picard shook his head, smiling at the involved.

"Alright, now that all senior officers have arrived, why don't we get some food and sit down?" he suggested, to which all agreed. He made a quick speech to let the others around the bar know, and soon the line was forming for the food table, that offered a bunch of delicacies from many worlds.

Geordi and Data found their spot at the end of the line, next to Beverly and Deanna, who seemed to be in deep conversation until they arrived, Upon seeing the two of them, they turned, Deanna gasping softly.

"Geordi! You are looking so handsome!" she said, and Geordi gave her a happy grin.

"Oh yes, I feel it. I hope my cane goes with the look."

"It sure does" Beverly assured, tapping his shoulder gently and making him turn towards her. "I'm glad to see you without your visor for once. Your eyes are beautiful, chief."

"Thank you doctor" he smiled, and Data noticed how warm his cheeks turned. "I have to say, it feels weird to use my other senses again, I became too used with the visor. But I believe that after today, as long as we don't have a life crises going on in the ship, I will try to keep it off during my free time. It is good not to have a headache for once."

"And of course, you have a beautiful and useful companion to help you and guide you if you ever need" Deanna said, nudging him softly, and Geordi chuckled while leaning against Data, who simply held him closer.

"Yeah. You're absolutely right" he said, turning his face to somewhat face Data, and while Data knew he was looking way too much to the left, he couldn't help but smile and lean down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You two are adorable, I can't get over it" Beverly said, and the two looked at her again as they approached the food table.

"May I serve you?" Data asked, not wanting to impose in case Geordi wanted to do it, but they were comfortable enough with each other to talk freely about those things.

"No, you can do it. Just tell me what you're putting in my plate please" he teased. "I don't want any gagh."

"I will tell you what we have available and you can tell me what you want" Data suggested, taking a plate and beginning to list down the dishes. Geordi chose those he liked best, and the amounts, and soon they had his plate all settled. "Where do you wish to sit?"

"What are the options?"

"Worf is sitting with two Klingons and ensign Harold, the captain is sitting with Riker, Lur and Tegak, Beverly and Deanna are sitting with two Vulcan females... and the rest of the guests and crew are scattered around the room" he said, and Geordi tilted his head.

"Well... is there any empty tables?"

"There is one."

"Good. I want to sit there."

Data did not ask why, he simply guided Geordi towards the table on the left corner, placing the food down and sitting next to him as Geordi settled himself. He shrunk his cane and put it aside, before pulling the plate to himself and humming.

"Geordi, may I ask why you wish to sit alone?" Data then asked, mainly because he couldn't hold his curiosity for too long. Geordi looked towards him, and hummed.

"Well, two main reasons. First, I haven't eaten without my visor for years, so I'm slightly afraid of making a mess, and that wouldn't be flattering to anyone involved, and second, I like being alone with you."

"To your first answer, I believe you should not be afraid. I doubt you would, as you said, make a mess of yourself. To your second... I am happy you enjoy spending time alone with me" Data said, giving Geordi a smile he would not see. But he could feel it, because Geordi smiled right back.

"I know you do."

He began eating carefully, making sure to not spill or get distracted. Once he would be able to eat a plate of food in a flash without his visor, but after so many years relying on his vision, he needed a little training before he could be as fast as he once was. Data, however, being the sweet android that he was, did not seem to mind, deciding instead to babble about whatever he found interesting at the moment, filling the silence between them. Geordi didn't mind, in fact, he quite appreciated. He loved hearing Data babble.

During the dinner, however, Data began to notice some strange behavior coming from other tables. The Klingons and the Vulcans seemed to have an special interest on them, turning their heads more often than not towards their table, watching them eat and making Data, well, curious, if not uncomfortable. He couldn't feel uncomfortable, but he knew being watched was not supposed to bring happy feelings towards anyone.

He didn't allow that to stop his babbling, specially at how happy it seemed to make Geordi. It wasn't until the fourth Vulcan, a young male, approached their table, that he stopped and watched as he moved closer.

"Excuse me commanders, may I ask you a question of personal nature?" he asked, and Geordi jumped a bit in his chair, not having heard anyone approach. Data immediately held his hand to secure him.

"Do not worry. It is only Novic, one of the Vulcans" Data said, and looked over at the young man. "What would be the question?"

"Are you two... mates?" he asked, and Data realized that the talk around the bar seemed to deem down. Geordi furrowed his eyebrows and turned his face to Data, before turning back to Novic's general direction.

"If by mates you mean romantic partners, then yes, we are" he said, and Data gave the Vulcan a nod of assurance, his hand remaining on Geordi's.

That answer did not seem to satisfy the Vulcan in any way, however.

"How? It is a machine" he said, in clear confusion, and Data would be more than happy to explain, but he did not have the chance as a Klingon, one of the youngest of the group, stood up from where he was talking to Worf and came closer.

"Machine or no machine, someone as strong and powerful as commander Data should not settle so low for a defective human such as LaForge" he said, standing face to face with the Vulcan, somewhat seeming to want to fight for Data's honor, or whatever the Klingons meant by it.

"A machine is not capable of feelings and therefore should not be allowed to mate anyone, including a human. Commander LaForge's disabilities have nothing to do with his capability of feeling."

"What do you know about feeling? You are a Vulcan! The only time you feel is when you leave your mother's womb!"

"And what do you know about machinery? The last piece of equipment you invented was a weapon uncapable of even firing a laser blast."

The room began to fill up with roars and talk, everyone standing up and coming closer. Data felt Geordi move towards him and handed him his visor, unsure if that would help, but he accepted it in a heartbeat, clicking it in place and standing up with the android.

The youngster kept on discussing about machinery and disabilities while the others came close, until Picard reached the center of the discussion.

"That is enough!" he cried out, and all that were speaking became silent. "You are all way out of line! If you cannot have a civilized conversation with my officers, then I suggest you quit talking immediately!"

The Vulcan and Klingon looked at Picard and then at their leaders, who each gave a nod and made their youngsters move away. The captain sighed, turning to Lur and Tegak and frowning.

"This will not be repeated, captain" Lur assured, and Picard raised an eyebrow.

"It sure as hell won't. The dinner is cancelled. I want you all to return to your ships immediately, the enterprise is leaving orbit this instant."

"What?! But the Federation insisted you would remain and help us in the recognition of the terrain!" Tegak said, offended, and Picard shook his head.

"I will contact the federation and ask them to send a ship with a crew that is more of your liking, gentleman. Gather your belongings and leave the enterprise this instant. Picard to transporter rooms, get ready to beam the Vulcan and Klingon delegations."

"Ay sir" came the response, and Picard nodded at the commission leaders.

"You two are dismissed. Get out of my ship."

With shameful and angry looks, the Klingons and Vulcans left the Ten Forward towards their quarters to gather their belongings. Picard let out a sigh, turning around towards Geordi and Data, who seemed both impressed and relieved at their captain's decision.

"Sir. Do you believe this was the correct course of action? They can file their complains to the federation and you could receive a warning for bad conduct" Data said, making the others around the room shake their heads, including the captain.

"I will be the one filing complains to the federation, mister Data. These Vulcans and Klingons need to learn that what they did is not appropriate behavior" he said, and gave them a smile, tapping both of their shoulders. "Now, why don't we enjoy the food and music and just have a special dinner for the elite officers?"

"It does seem nice" Geordi said, smiling at the captain before removing his visor again and handing it to Data. "Now I'm ready."

"So are we" Riker said, grinning to the others before joining up some tables and finding chairs for all of them to sit. They all sat together, finishing their meals and talking, enjoying a good time between friends and joking around with each other.

And both Data and Geordi had to admit, that although they didn't mind defending each other or themselves from people who were rude and did not know any better, they quite liked to have friends who would defend them without hesitating.

Back from the dinner, they returned to Data's quarters, Geordi making a bee line towards the bed and flopping on it, still dressed up, while Data watched him while removing his own clothes, putting them aside and getting his pajamas.

"Are you not going to change?" he asked, and Geordi groaned against the pillows, turning around and facing the ceiling while wiggling on the bed.

"I'm lazy. Help me."

Data couldn't help the confused but fond tilt of head at the request, and finished putting on his own pajamas before getting on the bed next to Geordi and helping him undress. He pulled off his shirt, removing his coat in the process, and did not hesitate in lean down and kiss Geordi's collarbones and naked chest, finding comfort in the soft hum Geordi let out. He continued to remove the engineer's clothing, pulling his pants off and removing his shoes, before sitting back next to him.

"Do you wish to put on pajamas tonight?" he asked, knowing that sometimes Geordi just slept in his underwear. Honestly, those were Data's favorite nights. By the way Geordi smiled upon the question, Data already knew the answer.

"Just lay down and hold me, you big ball of circuits" Geordi teased, making grabby hands towards the ceiling, and Data shook his head before pulling the blankets from underneath Geordi, getting on the bed and pulling them on top of the two again, watching as Geordi turned to him and nuzzled against his neck with a huff. "Why are you wearing anything?"

"These are my cat patterned pajamas" Data explained, and Geordi sighed, wrapping his arms around the android's middle and kissing his neck, provoking a nice reaction on his circuitry.

"Okay fine. But just because they are your favorites."

Data was aware Geordi preferred whenever they laid together with their skins touching, but he was indeed quite fond of his cat patterned pajamas. His arms wrapped around Geordi, pulling him closer, and he requested for the computer to turn off the lights, allowing only the stars to shine within his quarters.

They remained silent for a while, before Data opened his mouth again.

"Geordi, did you become upset because of tonight's events?" he asked, and Geordi wiggled a bit in his arms before sighing.

"Yeah. I mean, who wouldn't be upset? They called me a defect and called my boyfriend a feelingless machine. Is there anything worse?"

"Your boyfriend is a feelingless machine, Geordi."

"You absolutely are not" the engineer said, his voice showing high signs of offense, and Data could see with his night vision Geordi moving his head upwards. "Am I a defective human being for not having sight?"

"You are not."

"Then you are not a feelingless machine. First of all, you are an android, designed to have human behaviors. Second, don't bullshit me with this feelingless talk. We have discussed this plenty of times before."

"I am aware. But they were not" Data said, and Geordi shook his head.

"The moment we start to find excuses for the people that hurt us for nothing, is the moment we give them power Data. They are wrong and should be taken accountable for their actions."

Data remained silent, agreeing with Geordi, and held him closer as the engineer cuddled up to him, sighing and breathing slowly, getting himself ready to sleep. But Data still had one last subject to talk about.

"Geordi, are you familiar with the Vulcan term t'hy'la?"

Geordi blinked slowly, Data felt his eyelashes brushing against his neck, and then looked up at Data once again.

"I think I have heard it somewhere... why?"

"It is the term they use for, well, the human equivalent would be soulmate I believe" Data explained, tilting his head. "It directly translates to friend, brother and lover. Basically someone you love unconditionally."

"Okay... it is a pretty term Data but why are you bringing it up?"

"The encounter with these Vulcans made me remember this term" Data said, and looked into Geordi's eyes, even though he could not see it. "I believe it applies to us, in a way."

"You... think we are t'hy'las?" Geordi asked, his cheeks once again warming up, and Data nodded.

"At least, I would consider you as such. You are my best friend, which is as close as I would ever get of a brother, and you are also my lover, someone I deeply appreciate and enjoy time with."

Geordi smiled, chuckling to himself before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Data's lips, actually the corner, before finding the correct place and kissing him again. Then he pulled back, and cuddled up to Data again.

"I like that... it’s a pretty term... t'hy'la..."

Data felt Geordi smiling and breathing deeply against his neck, and gently moved his hands over the engineer's back, kissing his head.

"I love you, Geordi."

"I love you too, Data."

He felt the typical warmth he usually did when Geordi spoke those words, and closed his eyes, turning himself off so his dream subsystem could take over.

And if he dreamed about Geordi, well, it surely wasn't the first time, nor it would be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!!!!!


End file.
